Le Bal des Vampires
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Texte proposé pour le Challenge Halloween 2015 sur French Fic Fanart. Ceci est un crossover entre 4 séries: Sanctuary, Buffy contre les Vampires, Supernatural et Moonlight. Pas de résumé particulier, tout est dans le titre.


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je vous poste le résultat du Challenge d'Halloween 2015 du forum French Fic Fanart. Comme dit dans le résumé, c'est un texte mélangeant les personnages de 4 séries.

Ce texte est parti d'un délire avec une amie avant de devenir le texte pour le challenge de cette année. Il y a quelques illusions slash sur cette histoire, notamment au niveau de Supernatural et je demande à tous les fans du Destiel de ne pas taper, car Dean est en couple avec... Benny (uniquement pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour ce challenge. Les propriétaires des séries sont : Damian Kindler (Sanctuary), Eric Kripke (Supernatural), Joss Whedon (Buffy contre les Vampires), et Ron Koslow et Trevor Munson (Moonlight)

* * *

Le Bal des Vampires :

.

Chicago, Illinois :

Nikola Tesla, vampire de son état, se rendait au bureau de sa compagne, la belle Helen Magnus. Il avait une requête à lui adresser, pour les festivités d'Halloween, une envie qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs mois.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 21 octobre, il était vraiment prêt à lui en parler, il avait une certaine appréhension tout de même.

.

_ Bonjour Helen, dit-il en entrant dans son bureau.

_ Bonjour Nikola, répondit-elle. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

_ En effet, très chère. J'aurais quelque chose à te demander pour les festivités d'Halloween.

_ Je croyais que cette fête ne t'intéressait plus depuis longtemps.

_ En effet, répondit-il. Mais j'ai eu une idée et je voulais t'en faire part.

_ Rien de dangereux, j'espère ?

_ Non, je voulais juste inviter quelques amis au Sanctuaire.

_ Ah pourquoi pas ? Tes amis sont-ils des vampires aussi ?

_ Touché, Helen. Oui, ils sont comme moi en effet.

_ A combien de personnes vas-tu demander de venir ?

_ 7.

_ Combien de vampires ?

_ 4

_ Tu ne crois pas que cela va faire beaucoup d'un coup ?

_ Tu as peur qu'ils s'en prennent à tes pensionnaires.

_ Oui, je dois bien l'avouer.

_ Je te comprends, mais je te rassure aussi, deux d'entre eux sont devenus végétariens et les deux autres viendront avec leur réserve de sang. J'ai confiance en eux Helen, ils ne mordront personne ici.

_ Très bien, je te fais confiance, mais si quelque chose tourne mal….

_ … J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, très chère. Je te remercie de ta confiance.

_ On verra bien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

.

Tesla quitta le bureau du docteur Magnus le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie de revoir ses amis et sa compagne lui permettait d'accomplir son souhait.

Il se rendit dans le laboratoire informatique, là où il était sûr de pouvoir retrouver Henry, qui l'aiderait à prendre contact avec ses amis.

.

_ Ah, Tesla, vous tombez bien, je voulais vous parler de votre dernière invention, le piège électromagnétique.

_ Bonjour à vous, jeune loup, on pourra en parler mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Que vous m'aidiez à retrouver de vieux amis, je voudrais qu'ils viennent ici pour Halloween.

_ Vous avez vu ça avec le doc ?

_ Absolument.

_ Alors c'est parti, dites-moi tout.

.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, le vampire et le lycanthrope cherchèrent un moyen de contacter les amis de Tesla.

.

Sunnydale, Californie :

Le téléphone portable d'un vampire blond sonna. Etant en plein combat contre un monstre avec sa petite-amie, tueuse de son état, le correspondant tomba sur la boîte vocale.

Il lui laissa un message, qui fit sourire son destinataire quand il l'écouta un peu plus tard. Il informa la jeune femme de leur voyage à Chicago pour la fin du mois et la demoiselle en fut ravie, au magnifique sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Il envoya un bref message à son ami, lui confirmant sa présence le jour J.

.

Lebannon, Kansas :

Deux hommes venaient de descendre de voiture après être entrés dans un garage privé. Ils revenaient tous les deux d'une chasse au polymorphe dans l'état voisin et étaient tous les deux exténués.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bunker au moment où le téléphone sonna. L'un d'eux décrocha, sourit quand il entendit le nom de son correspondant.

Après l'avoir écouté attentivement, il se tourna vers l'autre homme présent avec lui dans la pièce et lui parla de son invitation, il répondit oui, prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin de vacance et qu'ils seraient présents.

Ils confirmèrent leur venue auprès de la personne qu'ils avaient en ligne et filèrent sous la douche, ayant du chasser la créature dans les égouts.

.

Los Angeles, Californie :

Dans son bureau de détective privé, un vampire s'entretenait avec son amie à propos d'une affaire qu'elle suivait pour son boulot.

Ils discutaient de cette piste qu'ils avaient trouvée la veille, en fouillant dans l'appartement de la victime, quand le téléphone sonna.

Le privé sourit en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur, qui lui confirma sa venue à Chicago pour la fin du mois. Il en informa la blonde qui fut ravie de rencontrer d'autres amis de son vampire préféré autre que Josef.

.

Nikola se rendit dans le bureau de sa compagne après avoir remercié le lycanthrope pour son aide. Il informa le docteur Magnus que seulement un de ses vieux amis ne pourra pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à Chicago.

Ils furent interrompus par Kate et Henry après avoir entendu sur les fréquences de la police qu'un phénomène avait été repéré en centre-ville et que la foule commençait à paniquer.

Le phénomène ressemblait à une grosse salamandre. BigFoot leur rendit service en préparant un endroit pour qu'elle puisse vivre sereinement alors que l'équipe la ramenait.

Tout se déroula correctement, Tesla et Henry purent faire fonctionner sa nouvelle invention.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous regardaient la créature s'adaptait et découvrir à son nouvel environnement, Nikola en profita pour leur parler de son projet pour Halloween.

.

Le 30 octobre :

Nikola piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de cette réunion, Helen priait pour qu'il ne lui vide pas toute sa cave.

En effet, une de ses vieilles connaissances lui avait envoyé une petite quantité de bouteille d'un vieux vin français de 1926, qu'elle espérait avoir bien caché dans une fausse cloison de sa cave.

C'est vers 14h que les premiers invités arrivèrent aux abords de l'enceinte du bâtiment du Sanctuaire.

.

_ Alors Tesla, tu ne vas pas nous laisser dehors tout de même, lui demanda Benny quand il vit le vampire arriver.

_ Bien sûr que non, mon vieil ami, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir.

_ Ah moi aussi, mais tu veux bien ouvrir la grille, mon ami que voici ne va pas vouloir laisser sa voiture dehors.

_ Henry, vous pouvez nous aider, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Vous savez que c'est un portail électrique Tesla. Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre le boitier à l'entrée.

_ J'ai oublié.

_ Mais bien sûr, lui répondit le lycanthrope dans le talkie.

.

L'informaticien enclencha depuis son laboratoire informatique l'ouverture automatique de la grille extérieure, veillant à ce que le bouclier ne faiblisse pas.

Alors que Dean suivait les indications de leur hôte pour garer sa précieuse Impala, Benny et Tesla conversaient joyeusement.

Dès que le chasseur fut avec eux, un autre couple entra. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux et n'étaient venus qu'avec le taxi qui les avait pris en charge à l'aéroport de Chicago.

L'homme avait un long manteau noir en cuir alors que la jeune femme était habillée comme Dean, en tenue confortable, jeans et tee-shirt.

.

_ Spike, quel plaisir de te revoir, qui est la jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

_ Nikola, je te présente Buffy Summers.

_ J'ai entendu parler de toi, lui dit Dean, tu es une tueuse.

_ En effet, répondit la jeune femme.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Dean Winchester.

_ J'ai aussi entendu parler de toi, chasseur ?

_ Touché, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

.

Le vampire blond observa le chasseur qui discutait avec sa petite-amie d'un mauvais œil.

.

_ Il ne lui fera rien, Spike, lui dit Benny.

_ Il est trop mignon ton ami, dit-il en regardant le chasseur et la tueuse avec un air agacé et jaloux.

_ Elle ne l'intéresse pas dans ce sens, si c'est ce qui t'effraie.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

_ Parce que Dean m'est fidèle.

_ Oh… répondit Spike. Excuse-moi, mais je crois que je suis jaloux.

_ Je le serais aussi à ta place, mais il a changé depuis ce que l'on a traversé tous les deux.

.

Les conversations allaient bon train entre l'hôte et ses invités qui attendaient le dernier couple, qui arriva peu après. Après avoir suivi les nouveaux venus jusqu'au parking, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal.

Dean et Mick s'entendaient bien, ils avaient un point commun, les voitures anciennes. Mick contemplait celle de son interlocuteur qui lui racontait l'histoire familiale de cette voiture. Quand ce fut au tour du vampire de parler de sa voiture, il lui dit qu'il l'avait choisi quand il était encore humain et qu'elle lui rappelait son passé.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent au moment où les invités s'approchaient du Sanctuaire, cette demeure victorienne ressemblait à un manoir.

Toutes les personnes présentes admiraient l'intérieur de la bâtisse sous les yeux lumineux de Tesla qui ne perdait pas une miette des réactions de ses amis.

.

_ Peut-on savoir qui tu as tué pour avoir une telle demeure ? lui demanda Spike.

_ Euh… alla répondre le vampire avant d'être interrompu.

_ Personne, cette demeure est la mienne, dit Helen.

_ Chers amis, je vous présente le docteur Helen Magnus. Chef du Sanctuaire de Chicago et ma compagne.

_ Je te félicite mon pote, dit Benny en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

_ Merci Benny.

_ Tu nous présente Nikola ?

_ Bien sûr, Helen, voici Buffy et Spike venant de Sunnydale.

_ Vous êtes la tueuse ?

_ En effet.

_ J'ai entendu parler de vous.

_ Vous aussi, dit-elle timidement, ne sachant pas si le fait qu'on la connaisse soit une bonne chose ou non.

_ Helen Magnus, votre nom me dit quelque chose à moi aussi, répondit Spike, vous êtes originaire de Londres ?

_ Tout à fait, répondit la britannique.

_ Vous connaissez donc John Druitt ?

_ En effet, il a été mon époux.

.

Personne ne loupa la grimace de Tesla en entendant le nom de son rival.

.

_ Je suis Dean Winchester et voici Benny Laffitte. Je suis chasseur et lui vampire.

_ Les frères Winchester, j'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous. On raconte beaucoup de choses sur votre frère et vous. Où est-il ?

_ Sam s'est retiré de la chasse, il y a un peu plus d'un an et vit avec sa fiancée.

_ Oh, répondit-elle. Il doit vous manquer.

_ Disons que ce n'est plus la même chose maintenant.

_ Enfin, je te présente Mick St John et Beth Turner, détective privé et journaliste à LA.

_ Avez-vous entendu parler d'un privé du nom d'Angel, c'est un vampire aussi et un des mes amis, lui demanda la tueuse.

_ Nous avons travaillé ensemble une seule fois, c'est un chic type.

_ Nikola, tu nous fais visiter les lieux ?

_ Tu es pressé de te retrouver uniquement avec ta belle ? demanda Tesla à l'oreille du vampire blond.

_ Tu as tout compris.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, mon ami.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Regarde la façon dont Benny dévore des yeux son chasseur.

.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le couple masculin et purent admirer la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de l'ancien vampirate.

.

_ En effet, souffla Spike en souriant.

.

Il se rapprochait d'Helen qui discutait avec Mick et Beth, alors que Benny, Dean et Buffy parlaient chasse aux créatures démoniaques.

.

_ Je vous propose de vous reposer pendant quelques heures, pour vous remettre du voyage et on se retrouve ici.

_ Libre à vous de vous balader dans mon Sanctuaire de croiser des pensionnaires ou mes amis. Alors les chasseurs, vous rangez vos armes et vos instincts de chasseur, toutes les créatures sont sous ma protection, dit-elle en regardant plus particulièrement Dean et Buffy.

.

Les deux ne sachant pas où se mettre, mais d'un signe de tête, ils firent comprendre à la propriétaire des lieux qu'ils ne feraient rien.

Trois heures plus tard, les premiers invités commencèrent à sortir de leur chambre, ils avaient décidé se retrouver dans la grande bibliothèque d'Helen. On leur avait indiqué comment s'y rendre.

Dean et Benny faisaient le tour du sanctuaire, ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au dernier étage pour admirer Chicago depuis le toit du bâtiment. Ils furent rejoints par BigFoot qui profitait régulièrement du calme de ce lieu.

.

_ Vous avez une très belle vue sur la ville, commenta Dean.

_ C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup venir ici.

_ Je vous comprends, dit Benny en collant son torse contre le dos du chasseur.

_ Suivez-moi le Dr Magnus nous attend à la bibliothèque, nous allons tous nous réunir là-bas.

_ Nous vous suivons.

.

Mick et Beth étaient déjà dans la salle et le vampire regardait l'immense quantité de livres qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

.

_ Vous avez le droit de les lire, dit Helen en s'approchant.

_ Je ne serais même pas où commencer.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment est-ce que vous avez rencontré Nikola, il ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé ?

_ C'était il y a cinquante ans, je venais de vivre mes deux premières années en tant que vampire et je voulais mourir, j'avais entendu parler de Nikola et quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen pour mettre fin à ma souffrance. Mais au final, il m'a sauvé en m'aidant à comprendre ce que j'étais devenu.

_ C'est une bonne chose, sans cela tu n'auras pas pu me sauver quand j'étais enfant.

_ C'est vrai.

.

Kate et Henry entrèrent dans la pièce en même temps que Nikola et ses autres invités.

Si Kate avait beaucoup de points communs avec Buffy et Dean, surtout au niveau de ses aptitudes au combat, Henry lui avait plus de points communs avec Beth, qui adorait les nouvelles technologies. Le lycanthrope lui promit de lui apprendre deux-trois trucs pour son métier de journaliste, elle qui devait parfois fouiller dans les ordinateurs pour ses enquêtes.

Benny, Spike et tesla parlaient du passé, se remémorant de bons souvenirs. Spike racontait comme il semait la terreur dans l'Angleterre victorienne parmi les nobles alors que Benny racontait ses aventures en tant que vampirate, quand il attaquait les bateaux avec les autres vampires de son clan.

Helen observait tout ce petit monde et voyait son compagnon sous un autre jour, cette période qu'ils avaient passé loin de l'autre.

BigFoot regardait aussi tout ce monde, découvrant lui aussi une nouvelle facette de Tesla. Il aimait beaucoup discuter avec Dean et Buffy, il apprenait des choses sur les démons, les anges et autres créatures démoniaques qu'il ne connaissait pas, hormis certains phénomènes dangereux qui avaient conduit à l'écriture quelques légendes urbaines.

C'est dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'évocation des souvenirs des uns et des autres que passèrent la journée et les deux suivantes.

Quand les invités commencèrent à partir, tous se promirent de se réunir régulièrement pour se revoir, tous ayant tissé des liens d'amitié, même très fort pour certains d'entre eux.

Nikola fut triste de voir repartir tous ses amis, mais il les remercia énormément pour leur venue à tous. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau d'Helen, là où il était sûr de la trouver.

.

_ Merci beaucoup Helen de m'avoir laissé organiser cette rencontre ici.

_ De rien Nikola, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré tes amis, j'en sais un peu plus sur toi maintenant.

_ C'est vrai. Que dirais-tu de goûter à ce vin français que tu as fait rentrer récemment ? sourit-il. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais très bien quand tu as de nouvelles bouteilles qui rentrent dans ta cave, dit-il en la voyant soupirer quand il évoqua ses nouvelles bouteilles de vin.

_ Pffff, d'accord, mais interdiction que tu me boives toutes mes bouteilles dans mon dos.

_ Très bien.

.

Qu'ils soient en voiture ou dans l'avion, sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez eux, Dean, Benny, Spike, Buffy, Mick et Beth repensaient à ce week-end qu'ils venaient de passer et tous se dirent que maintenant pour eux, Halloween serait signe de retrouvailles et de bonheur.

THE END

* * *

Alors... qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
